Future Program
by sehunism99
Summary: Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang terpilih. Program kehidupan demi masa depan negara memaksanya untuk menikah dengan lelaki yang mulanya tidak ia kenal/ "Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" !Chanbaek!Hunhan!Kaisoo!GS!Other cast OT12. [smut only at chap 3]
1. Chapter 1

**Hai readers! Im baaack! Semi-hiatus nih berhubung kemaren baru aja masuk sma kkkkk~**

**Jadi ini cerita yang udah aku janjiin di chap 2 143, Park Chanyeol. Semoga lebih baguus**

**Title : Future Program**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Xi Luhan**

** (other cast will appear soon)**

**Rate : T (kemungkinan nanti nyerempet M)**

**GS FOR UKE. DONT LIKE DONT READ. NO HATE NO BASH. TYPOS. REVIEW ONLY!**

**...**

_**Haruskah aku menikahi orang yang bahkan tak kukenal?**_

_**Haruskah aku mengikuti program ini?**_

**-Future Program-**

Dingin

Becek

Gelap

Tiga kata yang mendeskripsikan pemandangan Baekhyun setiap hari. Jalanan yang lembab, orang orang tidak waras yang berlebihan hormon. Bau pesing, anyir, dan alkohol menghiasi jalanan yang Baekhyun lewati setiap pulang bekerja.

Mungkin umur Baekhyun tak lebih dari 20 tahun. Tapi tanpa bekerja, apa yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan? Berakhir di jalanan yang pedih ini bukanlah pilihannya. Pendidikan bahkan terlampau mahal baginya yang benar benar yatim piatu.

Baekhyun harus selalu melindungi diri dengan jaket yang terlampau tebal dan lusuh, masker, dan sepatu bootsnya. Nyaman? Tidak. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, orang orang berlebihan hormon terlalu banyak di jalanan ini, dan Baekhyun tak mau berakhir disini.

Mari berpindah pada bangunan yang Baekhyun masuki. Mungkin tak terlalu bagus, namun disinilah Baekhyun tinggal. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang biayanya mungkin tak terlalu mahal, namun memakan setengah dari gaji Baekhyun selama sebulan. Maklum, Baekhyun hanyalah pelayan restoran kecil di dekat pusat kota. Melembur setiap hari pun agar ia bisa mendapatkan bonus untuk memenuhi hidupnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat pada sebuah pintu bernomor 14. Tunggu, mengapa pintunya tak terkunci? Ah, ini pasti ulah Luhan yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

Benar saja, seorang gadis berambut almond dengan rupa seperti boneka barbie tengah tertidur di sofa saat Baekhyun baru saja menaruh jaket dan melepas sepatunya. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

"Lu, tidurlah di kamarku. Jangan disini"

"Hmm, kau sudah pulang rupanya"

Gadis itu berhasil bangun dari mimpinya. Mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan bangun terduduk.

"Ada apa lagi, Lu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu soal ini"

Luhan menyodorkan amplop tebal berwarna putih tulang dengan logo pemerintah di bagian depan. 'Program itu lagi' batin Baekhyun. Ia membuka surat itu, dan terpampanglah sebuah surat permintaan dan pamflet.

**Kehidupan Baru, Dunia Baru, Semangat Baru.**

Begitulah kira kira cetakan tinta yang terpampang besar pada pamflet itu. Sudah kesekian kalinya dalam satu bulan ini pemerintah mengirimkan surat itu pada Baekhyun. Jujur, Baekhyun sangat muak dengan surat ini, tapi ia tak mau terus terusan hidup susah.

Program ini lumayan aneh. Pemerintah memilih beberapa anak muda berumur 20 tahun-an dan memaksanya untuk membangun keluarga ideal yang nantinya akan diberikan jabatan di pemerintah. Presiden percaya bahwa apabila jabatan penting diberikan kepada orang yang sesuai, dengan keturunan yang ideal, serta lingkungan yang bagus, akan menjaga keseimbangan negara. Bahkan pamflet itupun memuat moto _**"Negara adalah segalanya"**_

Terlihat brilian, namun konyol bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dan membangun keluarga, padahal pasanganmu saja kau tak pernah kenal. Dan jatuh cinta tak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang terpilih. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengerti kenapa. Program itu sedikit tertutup dengan sistemnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengembalikan kertas itu pada Luhan. Terlalu berat untuk memikirkan satu hal lagi.

"Tak ada salahnya kan kau menerimanya?" Luhan kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Aku mungkin masih bisa bertahan pada hidupku. Kenapa tak kau saja?" tanya Baekhyun sebal.

"Baek, kaulah yang terpilih. Itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku memaksamu karena aku peduli denganmu. Aku tak mau kau menjadi sepertiku. Tak berguna dan murahan" jawabnya serius.

Luhan mungkin hanya seorang barista di sebuah klub malam. Terkadang ia juga menjadi dancer. Dan itu membuatnya seringkali menyesali pagi hari di kamar hotel atau kamar seseorang.

"Jika aku mengikutinya. Bagaimana dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Ya memang sih mengikuti program itu artinya Baekhyun dapat melunasi apartemennya yang sudah 2 minggu menunggak dan mungkin membiayai Luhan. Tapi Luhan sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan hidup sendiri. Apalagi mereka berdua sama sama tak memiliki kekasih.

"Aku tak apa jika melihatmu terurus. Nanti, jadilah yang terbaik, dan perbaiki kehidupan orang seperti kita. Itu saja yang kuharapkan darimu" Luhan tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan dan meloloskan air matanya. Tak biasanya Baekhyun menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Tak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menentukan pilihannya. Tapi hanya satu alasan Baekhyun untuk menyetujui program ini. Ia hanya ingin Luhan bahagia.

...

Baekhyun mulai mengemasi barang barangnya. Tak banyak. Hanya foto, koleksi, sedikit uang, dan beberapa pakaiannya. Apa gunanya membawa satu lemari, toh nantinya Baekhyun akan diberikan fasilitas sedetailnya.

Sementara Baekhyun mengemasi barangnya malam itu, Luhan menuju telepon umum di depan gedung apartemen untuk menelpon nomor yang dapat dihubungi yang tercantum pada surat.

"_Halo, Sektor Program Kehidupan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Halo, saya Xi Luhan menghubungi atas nama Byun Baekhyun"

"_Nona Byun Baekhyun dari 5th avenue?"_

"Iya. Byun Baekhyun menyetujui program. Adakah yang butuh kami siapkan selain yang tercantum pada surat?"

"_Tidak perlu. Semua data warga negara telah kami dapatkan"_

"Hari apa kira kira Byun Baekhyun dapat berangkat?"

"_Besok pukul 6 pagi kami akan menjemput nona Byun Baekhyun. Pastikan nona Byun Baekhyun sudah siap besok. Adakah informasi yang anda butuhkan lagi?"_

"Siapa pasangannya?"

"_Maaf, ini dirahasiakan. Nona Byun Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya nanti"_

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih"

Luhan memutus sambungan pada malam itu dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan semuanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena Ia. Benar benar. Tidak. Tau. Siapa. Pasangannya.

-Future Program-

Jam beker berbentuk ayam itu mulai berdering memberisiki kamar Baekhyun. Sementara empunya masih membenamkan diri dalam selimutnya. Ia masih belum mau bangun dari mimpi indah rupanya. Sampai akhirnya beberapa kali tepukan ringan bersarang di pipinya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun cepat mandi! Setengah jam lagi orang orang dari program datang"

Ternyata Luhan yang menginterupsi tidur cantik Baekhyun pagi itu.

Hell. Rasanya Baekhyun tak mau pergi ke tempat elit penuh tipuan itu. Tapi berhubung Luhan adalah alasannya, maka ia merelakan mimpinya untuk membersihkan diri dan menghadapi realita.

Sementara Baekhyun mandi, Luhan menata dan mengecek barang barang yang akan Baekhyun bawa. Sungguh Luhan sangatlah menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak mau jika Baekhyun nanti akan kekurangan. Meskipun ia tau barang yang Baekhyun bawa sudah pasti tidak banyak.

Pukul 6 tepat saat Baekhyun sedang mencepol rambutnya, tiba tiba terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Aku akan membukanya"

Luhan menuju pintu apartemen dan menemukan sosok perempuan berpakaian formal dan bersih. Terlihat pin bergambar daun yang mengitari sebuah bola dunia dan bertuliskan "eclat" di dada sebelah kirinya. Lambang pemerintah.

"Apakah benar ini kediaman nona Byun Baekhyun?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya anda benar" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Yuri. Dari Program Kehidupan. Bisa kami membawanya sekarang?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Baekhyun menginterupsi dengan kehadirannya yang sudah membawa segala barang bawaannya. Sebelum berangkat, Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan berpesan untuk menjaga diri. 1 tahun kedepan dengan frekuensi bertemu sangat sedikit membuat Luhan ingin menangis melepas adiknya ini. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan berlalu bersama wanita bernama Yuri tadi.

Baru saja sampai di lantai dasar, Nyonya Key sudah menghujami Baekhyun dengan kata katanya.

"Ya! Bawa saja sampah kecil yang selalu mengutang! Beruntung kau Byun Baekhyun! Wanita itu sudah melunasi apartemenmu!"

'Sarapan pagi' batin Baekhyun. Ia hanya menampilkan senyuman kecut dan berusaha untuk berpamitan pada Nyonya Cerewet itu.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari gedung tua itu, beberapa mobil sudah terparkir dengan jelas. Dan terpampang banyak bodyguard disekitarnya. Mobil berwarna putih dengan lambang yang sama dengan pin Yuri yang Baekhyun naiki.

...

Selama ini Baekhyun salah. Baekhyun kira, Program Kehidupan bertempat di pusat kota dikelilingi dengan gedung gedung milik pemerintah. Namun yang Baekhyun lihat sepanjang perjalanan adalah jalan menuju daerah perbatasan. Mungkin tak seperti perbatasan di daerah barat yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Sedikit liar, tak terurus, dan banyak sekali tempat prostitusi. Jalanan yang Baekhyun lewati menunjukkan bahwa perbatasan bagian timur lebih kompleks. Seperti pabrik ditengah ladang yang luas di pinggir jalan, atau pagar pagar besi disamping badan jalan dengan cap logo pemerintah.

Mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi sepertinya berhenti sejenak untuk melakukan pengecekan secara detail di gerbang. Baekhyun bisa melihat Yuri yang duduk di seat depan sedang melaporkan penjemputan Baekhyun pada petugas keamanan. Setelah itu baru terasa scanner yang melewati tubuh mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi. 'Benar benar ketat' batin Baekhyun.

Baru setelah beberapa menit pemeriksaan, mobil melaju lagi. Memasuki tempat yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Selamat Datang di Program Kehidupan"

Dari jendela, Baekhyun dapat melihat tulisan hologram itu, dan mendengar kata yang sama diucapkan oleh sistem suara.

Tempat ini benar benar terlihat sempurna. Bangunan bangunan bagus, kota yang tertata rapi. Ini seperti miniatur pusat kota, namun tidak semewah pusat kota. Tempat ini masih memiliki beberapa lahan pertanian yang membuatnya terlihat lebih 'hidup'.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun mengagumi kota ini, sampailah ia didepan gedung yang dikelilingi rumah rumah disekitarnya. Mungil, berhalaman sempit, namun hidup. Rumah itu terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi Baekhyun masih berpikir, untuk apa rumah rumah sebagus itu di sekitar gedung pusat? Apakah para peserta nantinya akan tinggal disitu? Mungkin jawabannya ada didalam gedung ini.

Baekhyun pun memasuki gedung itu. Baru saja ia akan mengambil barang bawaannya, Yuri mengatakan bahwa petugas akan mengurusnya dan Baekhyun harus tetap bersama Yuri.

Benar saja, selama berjalan di dalam gedung, a tetap berjalan dibelakang Yuri. Lantai 7 pada gedung ini, sesuai dengan tombol lift yang Yuri tekan mungkin tempat yang akan ia tuju dan menemukan segala jawabannya.

TING

Kurang dari semenit, Baekhyun dan Yuri sudah mencapai lantai 7. Luas, bersih, terlihat seperti aula yang telah ditata. Baekhyun diantar oleh Yuri ke salah satu ruangan kecil yang berada di lantai itu.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun, di ruangan ini telah tersedia seragammu untuk hari ini. Kau bisa berganti, dan jika mau kau boleh mengganti pakaian dalammu. Semua ukuran sudah sesuai denganmu. Aku akan menunggu disini" ucap Yuri formal.

"Ah, terimakasih..."

"Yuri. Panggil saja dengan nama panggilanku. Tak perlu embel embel"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Yuri" Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dan pintu otomatis tertutup. Sebuah kaos polo berwarna coklat tua, jaket berwarna merah maroon dengan bordir logo pemerintah di saku sebelah kiri, celana panjang hitam, leather boots, sabuk, dan sepasang pakaian dalam. Semua barang didepannya terlihat mahal. Apalagi leather boots berwarna coklat almond yang haknya tak terlalu tinggi yang selalu menjadi idamannya kini terpampang didepan matanya.

Baekhyun mengganti semuanya. Karena memang Baekhyun ingin mencoba beradaptasi pada lingkungan yang sangat berbeda dengan lingkungan aslinya. Tapi Baekhyun tak akan membuang bajunya. Ia hanya melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam tasnya. Dan sepatunya ia bungkus dengan kantung plastik yang disediakan. Baekhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau akan membuangnya?" tanya Yuri.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin menyimpannya" jawab Baekhyun

Yuri lalu menekan benda yang tersemat ditelinganya. Benda itu tampak menyala, lalu Yuri mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kim, lantai 7, didepan ruang 10, barang Nona Byun Baekhyun"

Lalu menekan benda itu lagi, dan cahaya di benda itu mati.

Kurang dari 5 menit, seorang laki laki berpakaian formal datang. Yuri bilang Baekhyun dapat mempercayakan barangnya pada laki laki yang Yuri panggil Kim itu. Baekhyun lalu menitipkan tas dan sepatunya pada Kim dan pergi mengikuti Yuri ke bagian tengah lantai itu.

Disana sudah banyak orang yang berpakaian sama dengan Baekhyun. Tak tahu tepatnya berapa, tapi kelihatannya lebih dari 30 orang. Semuanya terlihat seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Dan semuanya pun sama. Berekspresi antara penasaran dan bingung, dan terlihat polos. Semua juga didampingi seseorang yang berpakaian formal seperti Yuri.

Baekhyun lalu duduk di salah satu kursi seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh Yuri. Ia duduk disebelah gadis berperawakan mungil dan memiliki mata yang besar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat muda. Baekhyun rasa umur gadis itu tak lebih dari 20 tahun. Lalu datang lagi gadis tinggi dengan kulit sedikit tan, dan mata panda. Gadis itu mungkin sudah tepat 20 tahun atau malah lebih. Ia duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun.

Semua peserta tampak diam saja. Ya, sama seperti Baekhyun. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Sampai akhirnya beberapa orang muncul di panggung menggunakan pakaian pakaian formal selayaknya pejabat pejabat. Seorang lelaki yang rambut dan jenggotnya telah beruban, memakai kacamata dengan setelan berwarna biru semu abu abu naik keatas podium.

Lelaki itu mulai berpidato menyambut para peserta. Program ini memasuki tahun ke 6 rupanya, dengan 40 orang peserta setiap tahunnya. 20 laki laki, 20 perempuan, usia kisaran 20 tahun. Lalu lelaki itu mulai berpidato sama seperti yang dicantumkan surat dan pamflet, tentang tujuan Presiden membuat program ini.

"Kau serius tak mengantuk mendengarkannya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Baekhyun.

"Mengantuk pun aku mau apa" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo" gadis bermata besar itu rupanya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun ato Bacon terserah kau saja" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mengenal satu diantara mereka untuk saat ini. Mereka berbisik bisik beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk dari pidato panjang ini. Bahkan salah satu peserta ada yang jatuh dari kursi karena tertidur.

Setelah pidato selesai, masing masing peserta dijemput oleh pendamping mereka. Lebih tepatnya, orang orang yang berpakaian formal tadi. Mereka akan diberi kamar sebelum tinggal di rumah rumah disekitar gedung ini.

Yuri bilang kamar ini lebih mirip apartemen. 2 kamar tidur, pantry dan ruang tamu. Tunggu, 2? Untuk siapa satu lagi?

"Pasanganmu" jawab Yuri

Mati saja. Harus langsung tinggal 1 atap dengan pasangan. Kenal saja belum sudah akan dijadikan 1 atap. Pemerintah sedikit konyol rupanya.

Nomor 14. Lagi.

Baekhyun datang sebelum pasangannya. 'Kamar' ini cukup bagus dan luas. Ralat, bagus sekali dan luas. Desain interiornya simple, dan menenangkan. Fasilitasnya pun lengkap. Bahkan di kulkas sudah tersedia bahan makanan segar maupun siap saji.

Sebelum Yuri keluar, ia hanya berpesan akan menemui Baekhyun lagi sore nanti, dan Baekhyun harus benar benar berkenalan dengan pasangan barunya. Berhubung Baekhyun akan tinggal dengannya. Dan akhirnya Yuri meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemen barunya.

Baekhyun lalu menyusuri apartemen barunya ini. Sungguh ia langsung teringat pada Luhan. Berharap Luhan dapat menikmati apa yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini.

CKLEK

Baekhyun sedikit berlari dari balkon menuju pintu utamanya. Bertanya tanya siapa yang datang. Baekhyun lalu berhenti di ruang tamu dan melihat siapa yang masuk. Seorang lelaki.

Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, berkulit bersih, hidungnya mancung, rambut hitam dipotong cepak dengan jambul yang sedikit berantakan, mata yang tidak sesipit dirinya dan bibir yang sedikit tebal.

Laki laki itu lalu menutup pintu dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya.

"Hai! Kau kah yang akan menjadi pasanganku?" suara bassnya sungguh tak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Eum, y-ya sepertinya begitu" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

Lelaki itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman, "Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol".

**TBC**

**Gimana? Yaampun ngetiknya ngabisin malming lumutan nih cemss. Maaf yaaa kalo aku bikinnya alurnya masih kecepetan dan agak mbosenin gitu. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di review!**

**Thankieeesss^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Program**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Laki laki itu lalu menutup pintu dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang mematung ditempatnya._

"_Hai! Kau kah yang akan menjadi pasanganku?" suara bassnya sungguh tak cocok dengan wajahnya._

"_Eum, y-ya sepertinya begitu" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya._

_Lelaki itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman, "Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"._

...

"Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun atau Bacon terserah kau" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang besar.

"Bacon? Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti daging bacon. Lebih seperti sapinya" tawa Chanyeol meledak seketika.

Apa apaan ini? Baru saja berkenalan sudah meledek Baekhyun seperti sapi? Gendut saja tidak. Bagaimana gadis berkulit seputih susu, berambut hitam panjang, bermata sipit, hidung mancung serta bibir plum yang kecil bisa disamakan dengan sapi. Baekhyun tentu tak terima.

"Apa apaan. Kau sendiri tak mengaca dirimu jauh lebih terlihat seperti tiang listrik mondar mandir ha?" Baekhyun menarik tangannya kasar dan mencaci lelaki jangkung itu.

"Bilang saja kau iri dengan tinggiku, sapi cebol"

"Yang penting jika aku mengantuk dan melewati itu aku tak akan terbentur sebanyak kau terbentur"

Baekhyun menunjuk tembok yang agak rendah di dekat dapur lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang setuju akan program ini. Ujung ujungnya dipasangkan dengan lelaki jangkung bodoh yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun makin membenci hidupnya dalam kurang dari 5 menit mereka berkenalan. Sungguh sama sekali bukan impian Baekhyun. Apalagi tawanya yang meledak ledak. Darimana bocah itu? Apakah daerah utara? Yang isinya orang orang setinggi tiang listrik dan konyol? Ah Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya.

DDRRRTTT DDRRRTT

Tiba tiba sebuah ponsel diatas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun bergetar. Layarnya menampilkan nama Yuri. Mungkin ponsel itu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulanya agak ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi daripada Yuri menunggu terlalu lama.

"H-halo, ini Baekhyun"

"_Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"_

"A-ah, m-maaf aku tadi ragu akan mengangkatnya"

"_Bagaimana Chanyeol?"_

"Kau mengetahuinya?!"

"_Jawab saja pertanyaanku"_

"Kenapa aku harus dengannya sih. Masa baru saja berkenalan dia sudah mengejekku habis habisan. Ish "

"_Nikmati sajalah. Oiya, barangmu sudah ada di kamarmu. Kim menaruhnya di dalam lemari. Lalu nanti sore saat aku menemuimu, kau harus sudah mandi. Bergantilah dengan seragam berwarna biru laut dan atur rambutmu sesuai dengan nomor 3"_

"Nomor 3?"

"_Di meja riasmu ada buku tipis. Itu berisi gaya rambut sederhana yang akan kau pakai pada saat Presiden datang"_

"Berarti nanti Presiden akan datang?"

"_Itu tak perlu ku jawab karena kau sudah tau"_

"Ta-tapi—" TUT TUT TUT

Sial. Yuri memutus sambungannya. Baekhyun lalu melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 1. Baekhyun punya banyak waktu untuk mengecek keperluannya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya ke tempat semula dan membuka lemari.

Yuri benar. Tas dan sepatunya sudah ada didalam lemari. Meskipun isinya tak ditata oleh Kim, Baekhyun bersyukur tak ada barangnya yang disabotase. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membongkar tasnya. Biar saja tersimpan rapi agar nanti tak ada yang hilang saat Baekhyun pindah.

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari cari seragamnya. Banyak sekali baju di lemari ini. Tapi semuanya memiliki logo pemerintah. Dan di setiap gantungan pakaian, tertempel pula hari atau acara dimana pakaian itu akan digunakan. Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan 40 orang dengan baju yang sama setiap harinya. Lebih terlihat seperti panti asuhan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan satu satunya pakaian berwarna biru laut. Tidak bisa disebut seragam sebenarnya. Lebih terlihat seperti gaun casual sepanjang lutut dan tak berlengan. Lalu sepatu pasangannya pun senada. Berwarna biru laut dengan hak yang mungkin setinggi 5 cm. Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun kan jarang sekali memakai sepatu hak.

Tiba tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Baekhyun lalu meletakkan sepatu itu dan menutup lemarinya. Menuju pintu kamarnya.

Saat ia membukanya, ia menemukan Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan kaos merah dan bawahan celana pendek. Chanyeol juga memakai sandal rumahan. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus berpose menjijikkan. Menyandarkan sikunya pada tembok pintu Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlihat seperti byuntae.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpakaian seperti itu?" suara bass Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun melihat-Chanyeol-dari-atas-sampai-bawah.

"Ganti saja dengan baju santai. Lemari tak memuat seragam saja kok. Lagian kau terlihat konyol mondar mandir di apartemen sendiri dengan pakaian selengkap itu" Chanyeol lalu berlalu ke dapur. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang lagi lagi mematung kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol ada benarnya. Selain panas, memang ada orang yang dikamarnya sendiri menggunakan boots kulit?

Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan mulai melepas sepatunya. Meletakkannya di dekat lemari. Ia mencari cari pakaian santai di dalam lemari. Tapi kenapa semuanya hanya tank top dan hotpants? Matilah kau Byun Baek. Berpakaian seperti itu, didepan lelaki yang baru saja dikenal, tinggal satu atap lagi.

Baekhyun lalu meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon Yuri. Memastikan apakah ada pakaian lain yang bisa ia pakai.

"_Kenapa telpon tiba tiba?"_

"Adakah selain tanktop dan hotpants? Ini lebih seperti baju pantai daripada baju santai"

"_Pakailah itu dulu. Pakaian yang lain masih dalam pengiriman_"

TUT TUT TUT

Hell. Lagi lagi Yuri memutus sambungannya sepihak. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus memakai tanktop dan hotpants. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak membawa pakaian santai dari rumah.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan tanktop berwarna merah dan hotpants berwarna coklat. Ia juga membetulkan cepolan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan. Ya, setidaknya satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari tidak membuatnya menyesal memakai pakaian ini. Suhu di daerah ini lebih panas dari suhu dirumahnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keyakinan dan keberaniannya, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar.

Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Apalagi ada bau masakan yang harum memenuhi satu apartemen. 'Siapa yang memasak?' batin Baekhyun. Ia lalu menuju dapur, menengok siapa yang sudah membuat perutnya makin keroncongan ini.

Astaga. Ternyata bocah tiang listrik itu sedang memasak. Ia terlihat lihai sekali menggunakan peralatan memasak dan mengolah bahan bahan segar didepannya. Untuk mencegah rasa canggungnya, Baekhyun kemudian menuju kulkas untuk mencari jus dan memecah keheningan.

"Masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun dari balik pintu kulkas.

"Masak—" Oh My God. Baru saja Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun, dan ingin menjawabnya. Ia melihat setengah badan Baekhyun yang menungging mencari jus. Menampilkan kaki rampingnya dan paha mulusnya hanya terbalut oleh hotpants berwarna coklat. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya dan buru buru menggelengkan kepalanya lalu fokus kembali pada masakannya.

"Masak apa?" ulang Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan jusnya. Baekhyun lalu duduk di pantry, menuang jusnya pada gelas.

"Entahlah yang penting bisa dimakan"jawab Chanyeol memunggungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha sibuk agar tidak teringat dengan pemandangannya tadi. Ia mengambil 2 piring dan menuangkan masakannya. Chanyeol lalu berbalik membawa 2 piring tadi menuju pantry. Masih sambil memandangi masakannya yang baru jadi. Sampai akhirnya..

"Kau juga memasak untukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya aku pikir tidak adil jika aku makan sendiri" Chanyeol menaruh piring itu dan beralih melihat Baekhyun.

'Astaga' batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget setengah mati melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai tanktop ketat sebagai atasan. Ditambah rambut Baekhyun yang dicepol keatas membuat leher putihnya yang mulus dan bersih terekspos dengan jelas. Sejenak Chanyeol mematung pada tempatnya memandangi Baekhyun. Sungguh, Chanyeol baru menyadari Baekhyun secantik ini. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengejek Baekhyun seperti sapi. Mana ada sapi mirip bidadari, Yeol, Yeol.

"Heh tiang, kau liat apa?" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"19. Sebentar lagi 20"

"Pantas saja"

"Pantas apanya?"

"Kau cebol"

Damn. Sialan bocah tiang ini. Memangnya umur menjadi patokan? Baekhyun saja menerima badannya yang mungil seperti ini kenapa Chanyeol yang masalah. Padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol bertanya karena melihat badan Baekhyun yang masih sangat bagus dan wajah Baekhyun yang imut.

"Memang kau berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"23"

"Pantas saja"

"Pantas aku tinggi?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Kau seperti om om"

Perang Dunia ke 3 sudah dimulai lagi. Mereka mulai mencaci satu sama lain. Dan anehnya Baekhyun masih mencaci Chanyeol sambil makan masakan Chanyeol. Masih sempat pula menuangkan jus untuk Chanyeol. Apalagi tanpa disadari, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar. Memakai kaus dan celana dengan warna yang sama. Ditambah duduk berhadapan. Gila? Memang. Mereka sangat tak masuk akal.

...

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Perang Dunianya bersama Chanyeol pun sudah selesai daritadi. Selesai? Caranya? Berakhir dengan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berbicara panjang lebar di pantry untuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun lelah jika harus mendebat tiang aneh itu.

Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya yang masih menggunakan pakaian dalam di depan meja rias. Didepannya terpampang banyak make up dan sebuah buku . Baekhyun membuka buku itu. Buku itulah yang dimaksud Yuri. Ia mencari hairstyle nomor 3 dan... voila! Akhirnya ketemu juga. Hairstyle itu tampak sederhana namun elegan. Hanya cepolan kedalam dan sedikit poni menyamping. Ah, tapi Baekhyun lebih suka membiarkan poninya ini menutupi dahinya yang lebar.

Sementara itu, seragam Chanyeol sedikit berbeda. Kemeja berwarna biru laut yang ditekuk sebatas siku, celana kain berwarna putih dan sepatu formal berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia tata rapi dan formal. Lelaki ini sungguh terlihat bak pangeran.

"Hey cebol cepatlaah!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggedor gedor kamar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tak pergi duluan?" balas Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Henry menyuruhku keluar bersamamu!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Pendampingku!"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Kenapa pendamping Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol keluar bersama Baekhyun? Bukankah seharusnya dijemput? Jangan jangan Yuri juga begitu.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, menampangkan nama Yuri di layarnya. Kebetulan, baru saja ingin menelpon malah sudah ditelpon.

"_Kau sudah siap?"_

"Tinggal memakai sepatu sih. Bagaimana?"

"_Keluarlah dengan Chanyeol"_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Kau masih ingat kan jalan ke aula yang tadi?"_

"Masih"

"_Aku dan Henry akan menemui kalian disana. Cepatlah"_

TUT TUT TUT

Baekhyun benci ini. Sebelum menjawab pasti Yuri sudah mematikan sambungan. Mau tak mau ia harus berdampingan dengan tiang listrik itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang 10 menit. Baekhyun lalu cepat cepat memakai sepatunya. Beruntunglah, Baekhyun sudah ingat cara memakai sepatu hak. Ia sempat berkaca dan memastikan make up dan tatanan rambutnya tak berantakan.

"Aku sudah selesai" Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk menonton tv.

Chanyeol lalu mematikan tv dan berdiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun, yah walaupun keduanya sama sama tetap saling mengejek dan ujung ujungnya Perang Dunia tiada akhir.

Jangan salah, Baekhyun pun sebenarnya juga mengagumi tiang listrik didepannya ini. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga setengah setengah bersyukur dan merutuki pasangannya ini.

"Yuri juga menyuruhku untuk keluar bersamamu ke aula. Dia bilang dia dan Henry akan menemui kita disana" lanjut Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Ayo, ini sudah pukul 4" ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari apartemen. Note : hanya beriringan. Tak ada bergandengan tangan, ataupun berbicara. Berbeda dengan pasangan didepan mereka. Yang memakai seragam yang sama namun berwarna peach muda. Pasangan itu tampak mesra. Lengan si wanita tampak bergelayut manja di lengan si pria. 'Kok bisa. Padahal baru sehari' batin Baekhyun. Ada sekitar 2-3 pasangan yang sudah mencapai fase yang sama. Namun lainnya masih sama saja dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan ada pula yang tidak berjalan beriringan. Seorang lelaki berwajah dingin dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya terlihat sangat bermasalah dengan jarak mereka.

"Sehun! Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku?" ucap gadis itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu tetap diam dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tidak mempedulikan gadis yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu sontak berlari ke sebelah Sehun. Berjalan mengiringinya.

"Sehun, ada baiknya kita seperti mereka" tunjuk gadis itu kearah pasangan yang menggunakan warna peach tadi.

"Apa alasan yang kuat yang membuatku harus menggandengmu?" balas Sehun dingin.

"Kita kan sudah mengenal lama, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bahkan hanya teman tk ku, Daeun"

Susah memang memiliki pasangan seperti Sehun. Ia memang mengenal Daeun. Tapi bukan berarti ia menerima Daeun sebagai pasangannya. Daeun menyukainya sejak lama, dan itulah yang membuat Sehun risih. Ia merasa usahanya selama ini untuk menjauhkan Daeun darinya sia sia karena adanya program ini.

Beralih lagi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tampak mengamati tiap sudut aula berbeda. Makin banyak kursi yang ditata dan banyak dekorasi penyambutan Presiden. Selain itu, mereka bingung dengan mari-mencari-Yuri-dan-Henry. Mereka berdua tak ada dimana mana. Padahal pendamping pasangan yang lain sudah hadir.

Disisi lain, kedua orang berpakaian formal tampak sedikit berlari menuju aula. Ya, itu adalah Yuri dan Henry. Mereka terlambat karena harus menyiapkan kebutuhan Presiden. Mereka termasuk agen yang dibutuhkan pada saat saat penting seperti ini. Begitu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang dungu mereka. Yuri dan Henry langsung saja menuju ke tempat mereka berdiri.

"Maaf kami terlambat" Henry membuka percakapan.

"Tak apa. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Duduklah di tempat duduk bernomor 14. Dan nanti saat mc masih memanggil nomor 14, naiklah ke panggung. Mereka akan memperkenalkanmu pada seluruh peserta dan pejabat yang akan hadir. Yang kau perlukan diatas panggung hanyalah tersenyum dan bergandengan satu sama lain seperti pasangan itu" Yuri menunjuk pasangan yang menggunakan seragam berwarna peach.

"Apakah aku harus tampak semanja itu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit jijik.

"Senormal yang kau bisa. Ini bukan drama didepan Presiden kok. Hanya menunjukkan saja kalau kalian pasangan" jawab Henry.

"Oke, jangan terlalu lama, cepatlah duduk, Presiden sebentar lagi datang" Yuri membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sesuai yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Yuri. Baru saja mereka duduk. Para pejabat sudah mulai berdatangan memenuhi kursi yang disediakan. Para menteri, gubernur, walikota, semua datang menyaksikan perkenalan Program Kehidupan periode ke 6 ini.

Seorang gadis dari kursi nomor 12 terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Yaampun! Itu kan Kyungsoo, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa lupa. Baekhyun balik melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Pasangan Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menyadari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling menyapa. Baekhyun lalu memandang ke arah pasangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki itu membalas senyuman Baekhyun walaupun tipis. Setelah itu Kyungsoo tampak menceritakan tentang Baekhyun dan lelaki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk ngangguk antusias.

Lelaki itu tampak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Kulitnya sedikit tan, hidungnya tirus namun tidak semancung Chanyeol. Garis rahangnya pun tegas dan bahunya lebar. Terkecuali rambutnya yang sama hitamnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun terlalu lama memiringkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menegakkan badan Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lama cebol, nanti kau bisa encok" bisik Chanyeol.

"Idih, tak akan lah" Baekhyun melirik sebal Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Presiden akhirnya datang. Dikawal oleh puluhan bodyguardnya. Ia lalu naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Presiden terlihat lebih muda daripada konseptor Program Kehidupan, laki laki berjenggot putih yang berpidato tadi pagi. Ya walaupun sebenarnya tak semuda itu.

"Terimakasih kepada Bapak Presiden Sooman yang telah datang untuk meninjau program kami. Dan terimakasih kepada seluruh petinggi Eclat yang telah datang pada hari ini" ucap mc di akhir salam penyambutannya.

Mari kita skip saja ke bagian perkenalan

Baekhyun tak menghapal banyak pasangan lain. Yang ia tau hanya Pasangan 5, Pasangan 8, Pasangan 10, Pasangan 12, dan Pasangan 16.

Pasangan 5 – Yifan dan Tao. Lelaki yang sama jangkungnya dengan Chanyeol, serta gadis yang tadi pagi duduk disebelahnya.

Pasangan 8 – Pasangan lovey dovey berseragam peach. Jongdae dan Minseok. Lelaki berwajah kotak, dan gadis chubby. Rambut mereka pun sama sama berwarna coklat.

Pasangan 10 – Suho dan Lay. Pasangan ini yang paling mengagetkan bagi Baekhyun. Suho sebenarnya adalah anak dari walikota tempat Baekhyun tinggal, tapi tak tau mengapa ia bisa sampai disini. Dan Lay adalah suster yang bekerja di rumah sakit daerah Baekhyun tinggal.

Pasangan 12 – Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Pasangan 16 – Sehun dan Daeun.

**TBC**

**YAAMPUUUN AKU SENENG BANGET SAMA RESPONNYA READEEERSSS. Nggak nyangka ff baru tadi malem langsung banyak responnya. Dan ini hadiahku buat kaliaaan. Semoga sukaa.**

**Terus soal Luhan? Duh kepo yaaaa. Mungkin setelah beberapa chapter Luhan bakalan muncul lagi :P**

**Thankies semuaaa, kritik saran di review lagi yaaaa muah muah :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Future Program**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING SMUT SCENE**

**DLDR. TYPOS. NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, dimana hari Baekhyun dijemput adalah hari yang mengubah seluruh kehidupan Baekhyun. Pendidikan yang memadai, makanan yang cukup, pakaian pantas, dan kehidupan yang layak. Baekhyun memiliki semuanya. Tetapi Baekhyun tak akan pernah menikmati segalanya. Kabar Luhan yang terlihat baik dari surat, mungkin kenyataannya tidak. Selama lebih dari 3 bulan menjalani program ini, Baekhyun terus memikirkan 2 beban terberatnya. Pesan Presiden, dan Luhan.

.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Malam itu menjadi malam penyambutan yang terbaik. Semuanya bercengkrama, baik pejabat maupun peserta. Makan malam pun terlihat sangat meriah, dan hidangan yang disediakan pun melengkapi malam sempurna itu. Beberapa saat setelah makan malam, sang Presiden meninggalkan tempatnya menuju suatu tempat. Setelah itu, seorang bodyguard Presiden tampak berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menegak jusnya. Bodyguard itu mendekat dan berkata pada Baekhyun bahwa Presiden ingin menemuinya.

Bodyguard Presiden mengantarkan Baekhyun pada salah satu ruangan luas di gedung itu. Mirip seperti kantor namun lebih luas. Disitulah Presiden telah duduk manis menunggu Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, Nona Baekhyun" sambut sang Presiden. Ramah namun terselip banyak teka teki dari intonasi berbicaranya.

"Selamat malam, Pak Presiden. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda"

"Silahkan duduk"

Baekhyun duduk tepat di depan meja Presiden. Berbicara _face-to-face_ namun dijaga ketat oleh para bodyguard.

"Jadi, apa kau tau mengapa aku memilihmu?"

"Tidak tau, Pak Presiden. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan, Sektor 7 yang tadi kita perbincangkan pada saat talk show bersamaku?"

"Soal lahan perluasan Eclat sampai pesisir pantai?"

"Ya, kau pendengar yang baik, Nona Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mulai berpikir. Apa yang akan dilakukan Presiden? Mengapa menanyainya soal hal negara? Tolonglah, Baekhyun hanyalah warga sipil yang kebetulan terpilih mengikuti program ini.

"Aku melihat latar belakang keluargamu yang hebat, Baekhyun. Kakekmu yang seorang Kepala Pertahanan, Ayahmu militer, dan ibumu seorang dokter kemiliteran. Benar begitu?"

"Iya, Pak"

"Sektor 7 yang akan kubangun, sebenarnya bukan hanya mementingkan pangan dan kesejahteraan Eclat. Aku ingin mengeksplorasi dunia ini setelah peperangan. Bukankah 1 abad lebih hidup sendiri sungguh membosankan, Nona Baekhyun?"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda langsung kepada maksud mengapa saya dipilih, Pak Presiden?"

"Aku akan membuat armada baru untuk menjelajahi dunia kita ini. Dimana kau, dan pasanganmu, Park Chanyeol akan menjadi atasan mereka"

Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Ia shock berat bahwa alasan ia terpilih bukan hanya sekedar dijadikan pejabat, menteri, atau walikota. Namun seorang yang akan menjadi bagian terpenting bagi Eclat. Seorang yang akan mengubah dunia. Seorang yang akan mencari umat manusia yang lain di belahan bumi lain, untuk mengajaknya bergabung bersama Eclat. Menjadikan dunia yang damai dan mencegah adanya perang lagi. Dan apabila ia dan Chanyeol gagal, nyawa adalah bayarannya.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

Pesan Presiden malam itu membuatnya terus berusaha dibawah tekanan. Ia terus fokus pada pendidikannya soal dunia pada masa lalu, dan sejarah sejarah Eclat.

Disaat semua pasangan memiliki presentase yang imbang baik di bidang pendidikan maupun kehidupan. Hanya dua pasangan yang memiliki fase paling buruk. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Sehun dan Daeun.

Chanyeol juga mengetahui apa misinya. Bedanya, Henry yang memberitaunya, bukan Presiden. Semua peserta diberitahu oleh pendamping mereka, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Yang mungkin terkesan spesial, sekaligus menerima beban yang luar biasa hebat dari Presiden. Namun Chanyeol juga merasakan beban Baekhyun. Ya itu otomatis, karena Chanyeol tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol bersyukur, mereka berdua masih tetap sama, masih menjadi diri mereka sendiri yang ribut dan menyenangkan. Meskipun jika sudah diluar dari kehidupan mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih serius dan kritis.

Lain pula dengan Sehun dan Daeun. Beban mereka mungkin tak seberat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi peningkatan mereka di setiap bidang sangat berbeda.

Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang lebih workaholic. Tak peduli dengan hal disekitarnya, ia hanya fokus pada misi yang diberikan. Meskipun umurnya masih muda, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang sudah dewasa. Jika Sehun mau, Sehun bisa membagi waktunya untuk Daeun. Tapi Sehun terlanjur benci padanya.

Sementara Daeun, ia bukan orang yang begitu pintar. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki ambisi yang kuat . Yang berarti pemerintah dapat menggunakan ambisinya ini untuk masuk dalam masalah hukum. Tetapi ambisi inilah yang membuat Sehun tak pernah mempercayainya ataupun bahagia dengannya. Ambisi untuk memiliki Sehun sudah seperti gangguan jiwa pada diri Daeun. Bahkan penyebab Ayah Sehun meninggal adalah Daeun. Daeun memutus oksigen pada malam ayah Sehun kecelakaan, berharap tidak ada yang memiliki Sehun selain dirinya.

Mungkin sekarang mereka berpasangan. Mungkin Daeun telah menang dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah menerimanya.

.

Dua minggu lagi adalah peresmian. Yang artinya upacara pernikahan. Lucu bukan? Pernikahan massal. Seluruh pasangan memiliki fase yang sama, sudah saling mencintai, dan berencana untuk menyatakan janji suci mereka. Ya terkecuali dua pasangan tadi, fase yang buruk, namun berbeda ceritanya. Meskipun sudah enam bulan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berfikir untuk serius dalam hubungan ini.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untuk satu sama lain, tapi mereka sama sama mengira bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman yang tak akan pernah lebih. Kenyataan ini menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun yang memiliki beban terberat. Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya, sementara Baekhyun harus selalu menolak untuk jatuh pada pesona Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu berfikir bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. Walaupun mereka tak pernah bermesraan. Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Kai. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol tidak jatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo.

Malam ini mereka sedang tidak terlalu sibuk. Chanyeol sedang bersantai di depan televisi. Sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Hey, aku buatkan ini" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya, menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas.

"Whoa, terimakasih, Baek"

"Jadi, bagaimana soal dua minggu lagi?" Baekhyun agak ragu untuk bertanya soal ini.

"Hmm, jalani saja, Baek. Aku tak apa"

"Maksudmu tak apa?"

"Ya, aku akan menerimamu menjadi istriku kok. Lagian, kita akan menjalani beban yang sama, dan kau juga teman yang baik" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan menyeruput lagi coklatnya.

'_Kau juga teman yang baik'_. Baekhyun mengulang ucapan Chanyeol di dalam pikirannya. Itu sangat sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat perhatian mereka satu sama lain sangat lebih dari teman selama enam bulan ini. Dan Chanyeol yang selalu memeluk Baekhyun saat Baekhyun merasa tertekan atau sedih mengingat Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku sama denganmu" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir dan mengeluarkan fake smile andalannya.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Kumohon aku tidak gilaaa! Sehun tolong akuu!" Daeun berteriak saat para petugas menjemputnya di apartemen.

"Lantas, kenapa tiba tiba kau mengacaukan sistem listrik tanpa alasan dan menuduh Xiumin noona pada saat tes? Padahal Xiumin noona ada di kelas, sementara kau yang hilang" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Itu.. Itu hanya.. Itu karena Xiumin noona selalu menggodamu! Aku tak suka! Kau hanya milikku, Oh Sehun!" teriak Daeun diiringi dengan tawa yang tak jelas. "..dan kau hanya mencintaiku kan? Oh Sehun?" bisik Daeun.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah mencintai pembunuh ayahku. Dan Xiumin noona hanyalah sahabatku" bisik Sehun dingin. "Petugas, cepat bawa dia. Aku akan mengurus soal pasanganku yang baru nanti" perintah Sehun.

Petugas menarik Daeun keluar, sementara Daeun terus terus mengumpat dengan keras dan meneriaki Sehun.

Sehun menang kali ini. Siapapun pasangannya nanti, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menerimanya. Asalkan tak bersama Daeun, Sehun akan menerima hidupnya.

Setengah jam setelah aksi pengeluaran Daeun, terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu utama apartemen Sehun. Sehun membuka dan menemukan pendampingnya yang datang. Sehun mempersilahkan pendampingnya masuk dan mereka membicarakan tentang pasangan Sehun yang baru.

"Pihak Program telah menemukan pasanganmu yang baru. Kepribadiannya bagus, namun satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, dia sudah tak perawan"

"Apa maksudmu dia janda?"

"Tidak. Lingkungan tempat ia bekerja yang memaksanya begitu"

"Kapan ia datang?"

"Mungkin besok pagi. Tenang saja, dia tak memiliki gangguan jiwa seperti Daeun kok. Daeun ternyata masuk hanya demi bersamamu, sehingga orang tuanya membayar sangat mahal. Ia tak menjalani scanning apapun. Para pejabat sangat menyesal akan hal ini"

"Oke, lalu apa lagi?"

"Hmm, ia teman Nona Baekhyun. Sahabat mungkin lebih tepatnya"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Xi Luhan"

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat dimana Luhan datang adalah hari terbaik bagi Baekhyun. Yuri sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan mengikuti program ini. Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk menyambut Luhan sebentar. Walaupun tidak seharian, tapi Baekhyun sangat bersyukur diberi waktu untuk menemuinya sebelum Luhan akan menjalani hidupnya dengan Sehun.

Ya, Baekhyun tau pasangan Luhan nantinya adalah Sehun. Berita Daeun dikeluarkan dari sistem menyebar kurang dari semalam. Daeun dianggap peserta yang gagal dan dimasukkan kedalam rehabilitasi. Baekhyun bersyukur, orang sedingin Sehun bisa mendapatkan seorang Luhan yang penyayang.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gedung. Tepat setelah itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang digerai berwarna coklat almond, memakai sweater hitam, rok selutut dan sepatu boots keluar dari mobil itu. Ia lalu masuk didampingi oleh seorang wanita bernametag Taeyeon yang mungkin adalah pendampingnya.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang luar biasa gembira melihat sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya ini. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, eonnie" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga"

Momen membahagiakan itu bertahan selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berat menginterupsi mereka.

"Ehm"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Lelaki itu malah terpatung pada tempatnya. Begitu juga Luhan. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Lelaki ini sungguh mempesona. Wajahnya yang tampan namun dingin, dan tampilannya yang seperti albino.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"I-iya, kau siapa?"

"A-aku pasanganmu. Oh Sehun"

Mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama. Degupan jantung yang semakin cepat. Tangan yang dingin. Gugup. Dan hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita imut didepannya ini. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Oh, okay, mungkin aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa, pasangan baru!" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka.

"Ta-tapi Baekhyun—" Luhan tampak ingin mencegah kepergian Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, ada aku. Ayo aku antarkan ke tempatmu" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan mengajaknya berjalan. Taeyeon sudah berpesan pada Sehun untuk langsung menangani Luhan, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah peresmian yang menuntut mereka untuk setidaknya saja dekat dengan satu sama lain.

Selama mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun yang sedikit jauh, mereka berkenalan satu sama lain. Sehun juga menjelaskan sistem pada Program Kehidupan. Luhan mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan terakhir tidak mengiriminya surat. Namun Luhan bersyukur, Baekhyun masihlah orang yang sama. Walaupun sekarang sorot matanya terlihat lebih serius.

"Eum, boleh aku jelaskan sedikit lagi tentang sistem disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, silahkan"

"Jangan kaget ya, setiap pasangan harus tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen, tapi tenang saja, kita memiliki kamar yang berbeda kok"

"Berarti selama enam bulan yang lain tinggal bersama?"

"iya"

"Kau juga? Dengan pasanganmu sebelumnya?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia memiliki gangguan jiwa"

"Bukankah orang seperti itu malah harus kita tangani dengan baik?"

Sehun agak tersentak dengan kata kata Luhan. Seperti Luhan akan menerima segala kekurangan pasangannya dan akan menanganinya dengan baik.

"E-eh, iya. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah masa lalu terburukku. Dia yang membunuh ayahku. Makanya aku.. bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?"

"Ah maaf"

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen nomor 16. Apartemen Sehun dan sekarang Luhan juga. Sehun menunjukkan kamar Luhan dan memberi taunya untuk berganti dengan seragam dengan kode yang sama dengan kode seragam Sehun. Luhan menurut, dan Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berganti baju, Luhan keluar. Luhan terlihat cantik dengan setelan sedikit formal dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan pencil skirt sebatas atas lutut. Membuat rambutnya menjadi cepolan dan membelah tengah rambutnya dan menyisakan sedikit poni yang sedikit bergelombang disamping kanan kiri kepalanya.

Sehun terpaku pada tempatnya. '_Pantas saja sudah tidak perawan... yaampun Oh Sehun hilangkan pikiran kotormu!'_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya yang berfikir tidak karuan. Tentu karena gadis dihadapannya yang sangat pas menggunakan pakaian apapun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena hak sepatunya yang tinggi. Sampai tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Luhan goyah dan jatuh.

HUP

Sehun berhasil menangkap Luhan. Namun momen romantis itu tak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya Luhan menjerit kesakitan karena pegangan tangan Sehun pada bagian rusuk Luhan. Sehun panik bukan main, ia mengangkat Luhan segera dan mendudukkan Luhan di sofa yang masih menahan sakitnya sambil memegangi tulang rusuk bagian kirinya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Eumh, ti-dak a-apa, Se-sehun.." Luhan mencoba tersenyum dan berbicara lancar namun kenyataannya sakit itu tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Jika tak apa, kau tak akan tiba tiba menjerit kesakitan saat aku pegang dirimu"

Luhan masih diam dan tampak berpikir.

"Katakan padaku, kau kenapa? Aku berjanji akan mengurusmu"

"Tulang rusukku, kurasa retak.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Hah?! Kenapa?"

"Setelah aku didatangi orang orang dari Program pada malam sebelum aku kesini, aku berniat untuk melunasi hutang apartemenku dan berpamitan pada pemilik apartemen. Lalu yang kutemukan malah anaknya. Anaknya melarangku pergi, namun aku menolak. Ia mencoba menciumku tapi aku tampar wajahnya. Lalu ia malah memukul rusukku dengan pemukul baseball beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil kabur ke kamarku" Luhan lalu terisak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya akan hal hina yang telah ia alami.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan untuk menghadap padanya, mengusap air mata Luhan dari wajah cantik itu.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau bersamaku. Kau aman denganku, oke? Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi. Sekarang berhenti menangis ya? Akan kupanggilkan dokter" Sehun mengusap usap pipi Luhan dan tersenyum padanya. Sehun sebenarnya juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi ia merasa bahwa Luhan adalah seseorang yang harus dilindungi.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Luhan lirih.

Dari sinilah semuanya dimulai. Dari sinilah kebahagiaan Luhan bertambah. Dari sinilah Sehun berubah menjadi orang yang lebih ceria. Dari sinilah cinta mereka tumbuh.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepatnya hari peresmian, adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi semua pasangan. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka harus mengungkapkan janji suci ini dibalik hubungan mereka yang masih tak berkembang. Mereka khawatir akan jalannya pernikahan mereka nanti.

Setiap pasangan terlihat sangat bahagia usai mengucapkan janji mereka. Berpelukan, bercumbu. Termasuk pula Sehun dan Luhan. Yang perkembangannya luar biasa cepat. Baekhyun jadi merasa malu karena Luhan jauh lebih fleksibel dari yang ia kira.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka hanya memainkan sandiwara. Berciuman setelah janji diucapkan, lalu berpelukan dan terlihat bahagia. Hanya meyakinkan para pejabat bahwa mereka memiliki fase yang sama dengan pasangan yang lain. Tapi 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang ini. Sakit hati yang luar biasa.

.

.

Sebulan sudah peresmian berlangsung. Sebulan sudah para pasangan itu berpindah ke rumah mereka yang baru. Rumah rumah disekitar gedung pusat. Pendidikan mereka juga sudah mulai berbeda pula. Mereka sudah mulai melakukan kerja lapangan. Menghadapkan diri pada simulasi misi.

Namun semakin hari, Baekhyun semakin memiliki tekanan. Sandiwaranya dengan Chanyeol tak cukup selama pernikahan saja. Bahkan pernikahan memang sangat berpengaruh dengan sistem mereka bekerja. Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu pusing dan susah untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Nona Baekhyun, Presiden menunggu anda di ruangannya" seorang bodyguard Presiden memanggil Baekhyun ditengah simulasi.

"Aku akan segera kembali" Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol tanpa memandangnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hati hatilah, dan ceritakan padaku apapun masalahnya, oke?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan berkata serius.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengikuti bodyguard Presiden. Menuju ruangan yang sama dengan malam penyambutan.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Presiden nantinya. Ia sangat takut untuk gagal dengan program ini. Tak masalah jika Baekhyun memiliki keluarga seperti Daeun atau Suho yang jika ia gagal, ia tetap bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Jika Baekhyun gagal pada program, ia akan kembali pada kehidupannya yang lama. Kehidupan yang lebih pahit daripada beban di program ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Baekhyun" ucap Presiden setelah Baekhyun sampai di ruangannya.

"Terimakasih, Pak Presiden"

"Langsung saja, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Apakah hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol masih belum berkembang dari sebelum peresmian?"

DEG

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa Presiden memperhatikannya. Padahal seluruh pejabat telah percaya dengan tipu muslihatnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah. Namun kami tidak mengumbar kemesraan"

"Kenapa presentase kerjamu dengan Chanyeol tidak naik? Kenapa perkembanganmu lebih mengagumkan sebelum peresmian?"

"Sa-saya tidak tau, Pak Presiden"

"Asal kau tau nona. Aku juga tau bahwa kau dan Chanyeol belum mencapai hubungan suami istri"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Itu benar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hubungan saja tak berkembang.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal tak senonoh, Nona Baekhyun. Nanti malam, para dokter akan datang. Jika kami tak mendeteksi adanya reaksi antara kau dan Chanyeol. Kau akan gagal"

Baekhyun tetap diam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memangsih rumah itu disengaja untuk tidak terlalu kedap suara. Bahkan yang paling membuatnya gila, saat malam malam ia mendengar suara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Yang rumahnya tepat disampingnya.

Presiden bilang para dokter hanya akan mengecek dari luar. Mereka akan ke sisi dekat jendela kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama beberapa menit. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka akan mengecek apakah benar yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apakah benar mereka tak menipu dengan hanya sekedar sandiwara suara ataupun rekaman.

This. Gonna. Be. The. Shittest. Thing. Ever.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan malam, Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dengan agak ragu tentunya. Chanyeol yang mulanya terlihat tenang juga akhirnya shock akan hal itu. Mereka terjebak dalam diam. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

RRINGG RRINGG

Telepon rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Layar kecil didekatnya menampakkan bahwa itu adalah Presiden. Baekhyun takut bukan main, ia tak mengangkat telepon itu. Hanya mengaktifkan suaranya.

"_Dokter akan datang 5 menit lagi. Pastikan kau melakukan apa yang mereka harapkan dengan tak menjawab teleponku ini"_ TUT TUT TUT

Chanyeol juga mendengar hal itu. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan menarik Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol sedikit shock.

"Demi apapun Chanyeol, bantulah aku" Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sebagai laki laki normal, tentu Chanyeol tergoda dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi ia bukanlah sosok yang brengsek. Yang akan menerjang Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Dengarkan aku, kita akan tetap bersandiwara oke? Tapi ini lebih ekstrim. Bukalah atasanmu. Cukup atasanmu. Lalu kita akan berpura pura seperti orang yang akan bercinta. Ini gila tapi, kumohon cepatlah"

"Baek, tapi—"

"Kita tak akan sungguh sungguh bercinta oke?"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol lalu melepas atasannya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Tak lupa ia menurunkan satu tali branya agar terlihat lebih nyata.

"Cepat tindih aku" ucap Baekhyun yakin namun tak mau melihat Chanyeol.' _Sial aku terlihat murahan_' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol dengan ragu naik keatas Baekhyun. Membuat jarak wajah keduanya sangat tipis dan mereka terlihat nerveous satu sama lain.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa kan berciuman?"

"Bisalah"

"Kita akan lakukan itu saat mereka datang, pastikan kau seolah sangat bernafsu padaku, setelah aku memintamu melepaskan ciumannya, cium leherku. Jika mereka tak kunjung pergi..." Baekhyun diam sejenak dan terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan lanjutannya.

"Jika mereka tak kunjung pergi?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku tapi, bukalah bra ku dan ciumlah seolah kau menginginkan tubuhku" Pahit sekali rasanya mengatakan ini. Tapi inilah satu satunya jalan Baekhyun dapat selamat. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menampakkan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kita akan lakukan ini dengan baik, oke?" ucap Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Kenapa anak ini begitu tenang dan malah memperlihatkan rasa sayang itu lagi?

"Baiklah" Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sorot lampu senter mendekati jendela kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan parahnya, Baekhyun lupa merapatkan tirai jendelanya. Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan akan terlihat sedikit dari luar. Tapi tetap saja memalukan bukan?

Benar saja saat para dokter datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercumbu. Walaupun ini hanyalah sandiwara, tapi Chanyeol mengakui bahwa bibir Baekhyun adalah candu baginya. Tapi Chanyeol harus tetap terjaga dari nafsunya.

Dokter memang diam diam melihat. Tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka.

"Ahn—" Baekhyun mendesah ditengah ciuman itu. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah sandiwara Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol bertambah gila mendengarnya.

Baekhyun lalu melepas ciumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang tersambung antara bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingat apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membuat kiss mark pada leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol berfikir ini harus nyata, menunjukkan bukti jika mereka telah melakukannya.

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada leher mulus yang telah mencuri perhatiannya dari awal mereka bertemu. Dan akhirnya dapat mengetahui rasanya.

"Yeol, aku akan mendesah. Tetaplah terjaga" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Chanyeollieehhh—" Baekhyun mulai bersandiwara. Menampangkan wajah seperti wajah terangsang dan mendesahkan nama lelaki yang menciuminya. Mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tidak. Chanyeol bisa lepas dari kesadarannya jika Baekhyun akan terus terusan seperti itu. Bukannya menyadarkan pikirannya, Chanyeol malah terbawa suasana dan membuat beberapa kiss mark.

Baekhyun sungguh tak nyaman kali ini. Ia memang melepaskan semuanya dengan mendesah. Tapi hal ini justru membuatnya makin tenggelam pada sandiwara ini. Ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan berfikir logis. Sialnya para dokter masih berada disisi rumah ini. Yang membuat Baekhyun harus membuat Chanyeol benar benar melihat tubuhnya.

"Yeol, mereka tak kunjung pergi" bisik Baekhyun.

Dalam diam, Chanyeol melepas bra Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Damn. It's big. Chanyeol terpaku melihatnya.

"Bodoh, jangan dipandangi. Lakukan saja! Biar mereka cepat pergi!" bisik Baekhyun marah.

Chanyeol lalu meremas dada itu. Yang punya memang mendesah, tapi dibalik sandiwara desahannya, terselip desahan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol lalu menghisapnya kuat. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan dikuasai nafsu. Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Tapi ia masa bodoh dengan hal itu, yang penting para dokter itu pergi.

"Ahh Chanyeollhh.. Hisap yang kuat sayanghhh"

Chanyeol benar benar sudah gila. Desahan terakhir Baekhyun membuatnya menegang. Ditambah jari jari Baekhyun yang menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol. Walaupun itu hanya sandiwara, tapi terserah, Chanyeol tak urusan dengan sandiwara ini, Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akalnya dan menyerang Baekhyun makin ganas.

Para dokter itu telah pergi. Baekhyun menyadarinya langsung berhenti mendesah dan memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hey! Mereka sudah pergi" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang masih berada di dadanya.

Chanyeol tak menggubris apa apa. Dia malah menciumi kembali leher Baekhyun dan membuat satu lagi kissmark disana.

"Eunghhh Chan—yeol ap-pa yang kau lakukan, kita sudah selesai" Baekhyun bersusah payah menjauhkan Chanyeol dari dirinya. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan tatapan nafsu dan lapar akan tubuh indah Baekhyun.

"Oh tidak jangan bilang kau terbawa suasana. Bangun bocah!" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Salahkan tubuhmu yang telah membuatku menjadi kecanduan, Byun Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan sarat akan nafsu. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya, Chanyeol menyerang bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget dan berusaha berbicara malah membukakan jalan untuk lidah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang awalnya menolak, akhirnya menikmati ciuman ini. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Memainkan rambut belakang Chanyeol dengan jari jarinya. Tangan Chanyeol yang nakal menyusuri belahan dada Baekhyun, turun menuju perutnya, dan berakhir di kehormatan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Chanyeol lalu mengusapnya pelan. Membuat wanita dibawahnya mendesah didalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Turun menuju dada Baekhyun yang menjadi pengacau pikirannya selama bersandiwara. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan mengusap usap kehormatan Baekhyun dari luar. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan ganda dari Chanyeol.

"Ngghhh Chanyeollhh aku sudah basahh" Baekhyun lalu melepas celana dalamnya. Menampakkan kehormatannya yang masih bersih belum terjamah oleh apapun namun sudah basah.

Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari dada Baekhyun. Menuju kehormatan Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut dan menggoda. Ia awalnya hanya menciuminya. Tapi karena terasa sangat lengket dan basah, Chanyeol malah menjilatinya.

"Nyaahhh Yeollieehhh" Baekhyun terus mendesahkan namanya. Menggelinjang nikmat atas apa yang telah diberikan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol. Meminta kehormatannya dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun merasa ribuan kupu kupu dalam perutnya. Ia refleks memaju mundukan pinggulnya dan punggungnya melengkung. Membuat Chanyeol makin ganas menghisap kehormatannya. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun mencapai titik puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya untuk membagi cairan cinta itu pada Baekhyun. _French kiss_ itu semakin panas. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol karena kehabisan oksigen. Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah. Matanya diliputi oleh nafsu dan bibirnya merah dan basah. Ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. rasanya aneh" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Chanyeol menyeringai mesum dan mengelus elus kehormatan Baekhyun.

"Nghhh aku mau milikmuhh"

"Minta dengan jelas, sayang" Chanyeol mempercepat temponya mengusap kehormatan Baekhyun.

"Yeolliehhh aku mau milikmu menjebol milikku yang sempithh" Baekhyun mulai frustasi mengeluarkan dirty talknya.

"As your wish, babe" Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan melepaskan seluruh celananya. Menampakkan miliknya yang besar dan menegang.

Chanyeol lalu mengocok sebentar miliknya dan membuka kehormatan Baekhyun. Baru saja ia memasukkan ujungnya, Baekhyun sudah berteriak.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol.

"Tak apa sayang. Tahanlah sebentar"

Chanyeol lalu memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Ke dalam milik Baekhyun yang hangat dan sempit. Setelah itu darah segar mengalir dari milik Baekhyun.

"Kau masih perawan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menangis. Ya tadinya ia perawan, setelah Chanyeol membobolnya. Ini luar biasa sakit. Pantas saja Luhan kerap tak bisa berjalan.

"Sshh, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, oke? Apa kita hentikan saja?" Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"J-jangan. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir yang telah menjadi candunya. Ia melumatnya pelan. Meluapkan rasa cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bergeraklah"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang pelan. _'Shit, you're fcking tight'_ batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol. Lenguhan demi lenguhan dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Yang membuat birahi Chanyeol makin naik dan makin mempercepat temponya.

Setelah dirasa ia akan mencapai titik puncaknya lagi, Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya. Melenguhkan nama lelaki diatasnya lebih keras.

"Harder babyhh, fas—terhhh" desahan Baekhyun barusan seperti perintah bagi Chanyeol untuk lebih ganas menumbuk sweet spot Baekhyun.

Kamar mereka semakin terasa panas. Permainan mereka makin terasa ganas, sampai sampai tempat tidur mereka berdecit. Menandakan seberapa ganasnya Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mencapai titik puncaknya. Mendesah keras saat Chanyeol memuntahkan cairannya didalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu jatuh disamping Baekhyun dan melepaskan miliknya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan lemas memungut baju dalamnya dan celana Chanyeol. Melemparkan milik Chanyeol kepada yang punya, dan memakai miliknya sendiri.

"Kau cukup kuat setelah permainan kita" ucap Chanyeol memakai miliknya.

Baekhyun lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur, "Aku hanya tak ingin bersenggolan dengan milikmu saat tidur. Tidak lucu kan jika milik kita tak sengaja bersenggolan dan tengah malam kita melakukan ini lagi. Aku terlalu lelah"

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun, "Iya jugasih. Bolehkah aku tidur disini?" Chanyeol biasanya tidur di kasur cadangan. Ia tak pernah tidur bersama Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Boleh saja" Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masa subur, Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Kelelahan akan permainan gilanya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu lalu tersenyum. Mengelus wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**HAAAYYYY **

**Sebenernya selama ngebikin smut scene ini author merasa berdosa banget, tapi jari author gamau berhenti ngetik-_-**

**Apalagi that-cock-thingy super not my style bangetlah. Ngetiknya aja author sampe gamau liat layar. Ya gitu deh gasuka bikin rated M tiba tiba bikin.**

**Oiya aku juga seneng banget sama review dan grafiknyaa. Lope lope bangetlah sama readers.**

**Kritik saran tetep di review yaaa, makasiiih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Future Program**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menelusup melalui celah jendela kamar sederhana itu. Mengusik tidur wanita cantik yang sedang tidur satu selimut dengan laki laki tampan yang semalam telah membuatnya melayang tanpa sengaja. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyadari hari telah pagi.

Ya, wanita itu Baekhyun, yang semalam telah melewatkan malam panas bersama laki laki disampingnya, Chanyeol dengan tanpa sengaja. Yang awalnya hanya ingin mengibuli ulah konyol Presiden tua yang sudah mengusik pikirannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Saat akan bangun, Baekhyun tersadar sepasang lengan kekar tengah melingkar posesif pada pinggangnya, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu menyadari bahwa lengan itu milik Chanyeol, yang tengah tertidur menghadap dirinya. Baekhyun lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut pipi lelaki tampan yang tengah pulas tidur.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa aku menikmatinya?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Ia lalu melepaskan lengan itu perlahan dan mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan noda noda bekas tadi malam. Baekhyun sempat mengaca sebentar sebelum ia menggosok gigi. Melihat tanda tanda ungu kemerahan yang membekas pada leher dan dadanya. Sungguh, noda yang ini pun tak akan mungkin bisa dibersihkan. Baekhyun lalu menyentuh tanda bekas yang paling mencolok warnanya di daerah lehernya.

"Auch" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Tanda itu ternyata juga luka. Sepertinya ada yang terlalu bersemangat akan tubuh Baekhyun tadi malam.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun teringat akan dulu saat Luhan sering memegangi lehernya. Menyembunyikan banyak noda yang sama seperti dengan yang sekarang Baekhyun miliki. Luhan juga pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun agar jangan pernah mendapatkan noda itu dari lelaki manapun selain lelaki yang kau cintai atau suamimu. Memang benar Baekhyun tidak melanggar apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, namun air mata Baekhyun kini menetes karena mengingat tak ada kejelasan yang Chanyeol utarakan pada Baekhyun selama hubungan menggantung ini. Baekhyun juga mengingat bahwa ibunya dulu selalu berpesan bahwa Baekhyun harus menjadi wanita terhormat. Tetapi, sedikit buaian Chanyeol padanya saja sudah membuat dirinya mabuk akan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan terseok seok menuju kotak shower. Melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Perasaannya masih terguncang akibat semua memori yang muncul di kepalanya. Apalagi memori tentang keluarganya. Ia menyetel shower itu menjadi hangat dan membiarkan dirinya terguyur dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terisak semakin menjadi jadi dan beberapa kali memukul tembok dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini memasuki minggu ke dua Baekhyun izin dari simulasinya. Terhitung sangat lama karena Baekhyun merasa bahwa kondisi mentalnya tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalankan simulasi dan pendidikan. Baekhyun kerap kali menelpon Yuri untuk mengantarnya ke rehabilitasi, namun Yuri menolaknya karena Baekhyun belum meminta saran dari psikolog. Apa Chanyeol tidak tau?

Tentu saja tau. Chanyeol sudah berkali kali menanyai keadaan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berkonsultasi pada dokter atau psikolog. Bisa bahaya jika nyatanya Baekhyun hamil namun kondisi mentalnya buruk. Sikap Baekhyun belakangan ini pun terlihat berbeda. Ia sering menjauh dari Chanyeol, namun ia tetap menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga lebih sering memakai sweater yang terlampau panjang, menutupi leher dan jari jemarinya. Memakai celana panjang dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai.

Keadaan fisiknya pun semakin memburuk. Baekhyun terlihat lebih pucat dan terlihat sedikit lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Chanyeol justru sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Terlebih sikap Baekhyun yang berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.

Hari ini Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak tenang ditengah simulasinya. Wanita cantik yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya, yang membuat ia kurang berkonsentrasi dan sering mendapat teguran dari para petugas ataupun mentor. Bahkan Yunho, mentornya saat ini malah menyuruhnya istirahat dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Chan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Baekhyun.. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya" jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah muram.

Yunho menghela napas. Mengerti dengan keadaan mereka yang buruk ini, Yunho berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ia mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menengok Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah. Kau harus melihat keadaan istrimu, jika kau paksakan, maka simulasi ini akan susah berhasil. Aku akan memberi jadwal pengulangan simulasi ini menyusul, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, aku janji"

"Terimakasih, Yunho"

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Chanyeol pun menjabat tangan Yunho dan mengemasi barang barangnya. Ia menelpon Henry untuk memberitau bahwa ia akan diberi jadwal simulasi ulang.

Sampai di parkiran, Chanyeol buru buru menuju mobilnya dan melaju pulang. Hei, program ini sangat totalitas bukan? Hingga pesertanya saja diberi mobil.

Karena lokasi simulasi kali ini cukup jauh dari perumahan, Baekhyun terus berputar putar dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap mengusahakan dirinya untuk fokus menyetir agar dapat melihat istrinya itu.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit berkendara, Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya. Ia cepat cepat keluar dari mobil dan menetralkan nafasnya yang terburu buru. Saat sampai didepan pintu, ia mencoba mengetuknya, seperti biasanya ia pulang dari simulasi jika Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu.

Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol mengetuk pintu namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar. Tak ada respon apapun dari dalam rumah. 'Apa Baekhyun pergi ke dokter?' batin Chanyeol. Baru saja Chanyeol akan meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon Baekhyun, tiba tiba..

PRAANGGG

Lalu terdengar suara jeritan Baekhyun dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol yang panik lalu mencoba mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Tapi nihil, pintu rumahnya dikunci. 'Untuk apa dikunci?' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Untung saja Chanyeol hafal dengan password rumahnya, langsung saja ia mengetik password itu pada mesin didekat pintu rumahnya. Setelah mesin itu memancarkan warna biru, Chanyeol langsung mendobrak rumahnya dan mencari cari Baekhyun dan asal suara pecahan kaca yang tadi ia dengar.

Chanyeol mencari di ruang tamu, kamar mereka, kamar mandi, bahkan di kamar yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar anak mereka. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ada bagian rumah yang ia lupakan.

'Dapur!' pikir Chanyeol. Langsung saja ia berlari ke arah dapur sambil memanggil manggil nama Baekhyun.

Benar saja, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Baekhyun terduduk di lantai didepan pecahan piring didekat meja makan. Tatapannya kosong, namun airmatanya mengalir deras, jari jemarinya berdarah. Mungkin akibat Baekhyun ingin memungut pecahan piring itu, terlihat dari beberapa pecahan piring yang ikut ternodai oleh darah.

Chanyeol sontak berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Ia panik bukan main melihat istrinya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chanyeol.

Melihat tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja menggendong Baekhyun menjauhi pecahan piring itu menuju kamar mereka. Dengan hati hati, ia dudukkan Baekhyun di pinggiran kasur.

"Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan mengambil obat" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap diam, namun menengok ke arah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol lalu menuju dapur, mengambil wadah besar dan mengisinya dengan air yang cukup. Ia juga mengambil kotak obat. Dengan cepat namun hati hati, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Membuka lemari dan mengambil kain kecil untuk membersihkan luka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terpaku pada tempatnya saat Chanyeol meraih kain yang sudah dibasahi dan mulai membersihkan luka Baekhyun. Luka Baekhyun tidak sedikit, terbukti saat Chanyeol membersihkan darahnya, beberapa sobekan terlihat di seluruh jari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau mesti bertanya?" Chanyeol masih serius mengobati jari jari Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku?"

"Baek, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau mesti berpura pura peduli sejak lama jika nyatanya kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku?"

Setelah selesai membalut luka Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam dalam.

"Bukankah peduliku dengan peduli lelaki lain terhadapmu berbeda? Apakah kau tak pernah melihat apa yang selama ini telah kulakukan? Apa itu yang kau maksud peduli hanya karena aku menginginkan tubuhmu? Jika aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, kau sudah aku setubuhi sejak kita belum menikah" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang amat serius. Cintanya terhadap Baekhyun bukanlah main main.

Baekhyun terisak, ia bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu" lirih Baekhyun ditengah isakannya namun dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Rengkuhan hangat yang selama ini tidak Baekhyun rasakan kini muncul lagi. Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Namun rengkuhan itu dibalas oleh pukulan pukulan lemah Baekhyun pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Pukulan itu disertai isakan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi. Tetapi Chanyeol masih tetap pada posisinya. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjalar pada tubuhnya. Toh sakit yang lebih dalam ada di dalam hati mereka masing masing yang sama sama tidak peka.

"Kenapa Yeol? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau terus terusan mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman yang baik? Aku melihat sikapmu Yeol, aku sungguh melihatnya, tapi aku tak pernah tau perasaanmu terhadapku"

Chanyeol merasa bersalah tidak pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah terhadap wanita yang sebenarnya sudah ia cintai sejak lama ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya.. tak tau harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku pikir, kau tak akan menerimaku, dilihat dari sikapmu yang sepertinya benci dengan program ini."

Baekhyun masih terisak di dada Chanyeol. Namun pukulannya makin lama melemah, dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Sejak aku mengerti kebiasaanmu, hal hal konyol yang sering kita lewati bersama. Aku sungguh jatuh pada segalanya dalam dirimu.

Soal malam itu, aku sungguh tak tau apa yang ada dalam diriku. Itu semua diriku yang lama. Diriku yang liar. Tapi aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Kali ini bukan tangisan dari sakitnya hati Baekhyun yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Tetapi tangisan kebahagiaan akan semua kejujuran yang telah Chanyeol utarakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol"

Meskipun lirih, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya jelas. Senyum bahagia terpatri pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia lalu merenggangkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah wanita cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dengan apa yang telah ia katakan. Segala keraguan kini telah sirna. Hanya kejujuran yang polos dari keduanya, yang membuat mereka telah benar benar bahagia saat ini. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun perlahan, mempersempit jarak wajah diantara mereka hingga akhirnya kedua bibir sejoli itu bersentuhan, menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka masing masing. Ciuman mereka kali ini lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang tanpa diliputi nafsu sekalipun.

Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan mesra, keduanya melepas lumatan itu dan menyatukan kening mereka. Saling menikmati kemesraan ini tanpa memperdulikan waktu dan apa yang sudah mereka khawatirkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan hati hati dan mencium punggung tangan itu bertubi tubi. Yang dicium pun hanya terkikik geli atas perlakuan suaminya ini.

"Apapun keadaannya, percayalah padaku, oke? Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Siap kapten" Baekhyun membentuk posisi hormat disertai dengan tawa keduanya. Baekhyun lalu teringat sesuatu dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Chanyeol hanya kebingungan dan matanya mengikuti gerak gerik Baekhyun yang mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakas. Sepucuk surat. Baekhyun lalu kembali ke hadapan Chanyeol dan menyodorkan surat itu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau membaca ini" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol lalu membuka surat itu perlahan dan membaca isinya. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Ternyata benar dugaannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku menolak kehadiran darah dagingku sendiri!" pekik Chanyeol senang.

Chanyeol lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya berkali kali, menyalurkan rasa senangnya sebagai ayah baru atas bayi yang tengah dikandung oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara padanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi ia belum begitu terlihat, Yeol"

"Tak apa, toh nantinya juga akan terlihat, hehe" Chanyeol menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"Baiklaah"

Chanyeol lalu menunduk, mengelus sayang perut Baekhyun yang masih rata, namun menyimpan darah dagingnya yang berharga. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut Chanyeol dan sesekali mengelusnya.

"Hei, jagoan kecil. Ini Ayahmu. Sebenarnya semuanya tidak sengaja. Hanya saja malam itu ibumu terlalu menggoda sehingga sekarang kau disini"

"Jangan berkata yang macam macam, Tuan Park!"

"Hehe, tidak tidak. Ayah harap kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan menjadi kebanggaan kami, tak peduli apakah kau lelaki ataupun perempuan. Jika lelaki, jadilah setampan ayahmu ini"

"Dasar tukang narsis"

"Jika perempuan, jadilah secantik ibumu, dan sehebat ibumu. Ayah mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan kecupan ringan di perut Baekhyun. Ia lalu bangkit dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjanji, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, ia akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun dan buah hati dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hi readers! Maaf ya updatenya lamaaaa banget. Dan maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, karena aku emang ngerencanain chapter ini khusus di chanbaeknya aja. Maaf juga kalo kependekan kkkk.**

**Terus soal romancenya chap ini kalo terlalu alay atau cheesy juga mianhaee. Aku bingung nih cuman terserah jari ngetik aja huehehehe.**

**Doain aja next chapternya hunhan yaaaa, dan kayaknya author berencana bikin ff semi comedy nih. Dilihat aja ya nanti kkkk~**

**Sekali lagi makasih semuanyaaa buat ripiunyaaa dan author boleh dong minta kritik dan saran di kotak review lagi? Mwahmwahmwah**

**Lafyuuuuu aaaaallllll**


	5. Chapter 5

**Future Program**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"_Luhan! Pergi dari sini nak!"_

"_Aku tidak mau! Ibu dan Ayah harus tetap bersamaku!"_

"_Turuti ibumu, Lu"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Cepat pergi atau kau tak punya masa depan!"_

"_Aku tak peduli! Aku tidak ma—"_

_DUARR_

"_Kami mencintaimu..."_

"_Ibu, Ayah!"_

_._

_._

Luhan tersentak dan bangun dari mimpinya dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin hebat. Mimpi atau bisa dibilang memori terburuk Luhan mendatanginya beberapa malam terakhir. Menurut Luhan, Luhan sedang mengalami masa stress hebat akibat masa simulasinya minggu lalu.

Minggu lalu seluruh peserta program dikenalkan kepada masyarakat dan terjun langsung pada masalah pada bidang yang mereka geluti. Berhubung Luhan dihadapkan pada bidang perlindungan hak wanita dan anak anak, maka masalah yang ia hadapi tak akan jauh jauh dari hal itu. Ia berkunjung pada salah satu distrik dimana tingkat kesenjangan sosial distrik ini sangat drastis dengan distrik lainnya.

Distrik ini adalah distrik 4, dimana ia bertemu salah seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin lebih tepatnya sudah 'tidak gadis' yang memiliki kisah yang mirip dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, Luhan tak semuda itu saat mengalami ketidakberuntungannya. Luhan bahkan belum bisa sepenuhnya menyembuhkan rasa trauma yang dialaminya, sekarang ia harus menangani kasus yang sama seperti dirinya yang mungkin jumlahnya bisa sangat banyak di distrik ini? Bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Malam itu Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding dan beralih ke arah tempat tidurnya sekali lagi. 'Sudah jam 10 malam dan Sehun belum pulang?' batin Luhan. Biasanya Sehun akan pulang sebelum petang dari simulasinya. Dan malam ini pun Luhan tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan menegak air sebanyak mungkin. Butuh lebih dari segelas air untuk menenangkan pikiran Luhan. Ia terdiam sesaat, tiba tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia akan menelpon Baekhyun.

Tak masalah menelpon Baekhyun malam malam, toh Baekhyun biasanya tidur lebih malam darinya. Luhan keluar dari dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di dekat meja telepon. Ia mulai menekan nomor rumah Baekhyun dan menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sana.

Lama. Keadaan yang tak pernah Luhan alami selama akan menelpon Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu mengangkat telepon dengan cepat siapapun yang menelponnya. Setelah beberapa saat Luhan akan memutus sambungannya, seseorang mengangkat telepon itu. Tapi ia tidak terdengar seperti Baekhyun. Lebih terdengar seperti suara berat lelaki yang sedang mengantuk.

"_Halo"_

"Halo, apakah ini Chanyeol?"

"_Ya, maaf dari siapa?"_

"Ini aku, Luhan. Apakah Baekhyun ada?"

"_Luhan istri Sehun ya? Maaf Lu, Baekhyun sudah tidur. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai cepat lelah. Maklum saja, kehamilannya sudah mulai masuk bulan ke-5"_

"Begitu rupanya. Senangnya aku akan segera mendapat keponakan"

"_Hahaha, iya Lu. Aku doakan kau lancar dengan Sehun ya, agar jagoanku bisa cepat cepat memiliki teman"_

"Uwaah, semoga saja, Chan. Baiklah kalau begitu selamat beristirahat"

"_Terimakasih, Lu"_

PIP

Sambungan telepon Luhan dengan Chanyeol telah terputus. Kata kata Chanyeol barusan malah membuat Luhan kepikiran dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung memiliki tanda tanda hamil. Padahal sejak Sehun menikahi Luhan, lebih dari tiga kali dalam sebulan Sehun akan tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan. Maklum saja tubuh Luhan yang ideal dan sangat rupawan membuat birahi lelaki muda yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mudah bangkit. Tapi sebanyak apapun benih cinta itu dimuntahkan di dalam Luhan, tak ada tanda tanda yang terdeteksi. Padahal pasti ada suatu masa dimana Luhan sedang mengalami masa suburnya.

Luhan masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya soal keturunan. Terdiam sendirian dan duduk memeluk lututnya di sofa. Bahkan bunyi pintu dibuka pun tak membuyarkan lamunannya itu.

"Sayang, kenapa belum tidur?"

Sampai suara bass yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya dan tangan besar mengelus pipinya. Luhan mendongak dan menemukan prianya yang terlihat sangat lelah tengah duduk di sisinya. Sehun memang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan kelelahan, namun senyum lembut yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh hati tiap melihatnya tak terhapus dari wajah lelaki tampan itu.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya. Menahan tangan itu agar tidak berhenti mengelus pipi Luhan. Demi apapun di dunia ini, baik Luhan maupun Sehun sangat menyukai momen seperti ini. Meskipun bisa dibilang, mereka tidak jarang melakukan ini. Sehun lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hunnie, kau bau"

"Bau pun kau akan tetap cinta padaku"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sungguh suaminya ini selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat Luhan merona.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Selalu"

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sekilas, lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Memang tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada kasih sayang pada ciuman itu, namun Luhan merasakan asinnya darah dan bau anyir mulai memenuhi indra penciumannya. Setelah Sehun melepas pagutan itu, Luhan mengernyit curiga. Ia telusuri wajah Sehun yang ternyata terdapat beberapa plester.

"Hunnie, kenapa bibirmu berdarah? Dan luka luka itu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Simulasi hari ini berat. Aku dihadapkan dengan para kriminal kelas tinggi"

Ya, Sehun bergelut di bidang pertahanan, khususnya mengatasi kejahatan dalam negeri. Hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menggeluti bidang baru, pertahanan pada Distrik 7.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya awalnya aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi. Namun aku tak menyangka mereka tersulut emosi dan mulai menghajarku"

"Astaga Sehuun. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat"

Baru saja Luhan akan beranjak dari tempatnya, Sehun menahan tangan Luhan. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Aku tak butuh bahan kimia untuk menyembuhkanku, aku hanya butuh kau. Maka tetaplah disini"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Mungkin secara fisik Sehun masih kuat, tapi mentalnya membutuhkan Luhan untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Dengan ini, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membicarakan soal kehamilan. Luhan tak mau membuat Sehunnya makin tertekan. Tangan mungil Luhan mulai memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Menyamankan pangerannya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Luhan akan selalu berada dalam sisinya.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan orang orang berintelejensi tinggi. Sebabnya? Adalah seorang jenius berkulit tan, Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai baru saja menyelesaikan presentasi penelitiannya di bidang pangan. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui potensi yang dimiliki Kai. Dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat cuek dan terkadang seperti anak kecil, ia ternyata memiliki ribuan ide dalam otaknya. Tentu saja mentor tetap Kai sangat bangga terhadapnya. Bagaimana bisa disaat peserta lain sedang mencapai simulasi 6 dari 10 simulasi bertahap, sementara Kai dengan mudahnya sudah mencapai 2 tingkat diatas mereka.

Setelah seminarnya yang brilian ini, para gubernur dari 6 distrik memborongnya dengan berbagai tawaran posisi yang menggiurkan. Tapi tentu saja tujuan Kai hanya satu, Distrik 7 yang memang ditujukan khusus untuk masalah pangan. Kai memilih untuk menolaknya secara halus dan berwibawa, membuat para pejabat terkagum kagum atas dirinya. Setelah seminar itu berakhir, dan para pejabat berangsur angsur pulang, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjemput Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menjalani simulasi dalam persidangan. Ya, bidang Kyungsoo dipindah karena tragedi Daeun. Kyungsoo juga seorang wanita yang cerdas. Meskipun simulasinya masih berada di simulasi 6, namun Kyungsoo sudah menjalani tahap akhir. Bisa dibilang, pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo ini pasangan paling brilian. Hampir semua mentor senang dengan ide ide mereka dan cara mereka menghadapi masalah.

Setelah persidangan berakhir, Kyungsoo menyadari Kai yang sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu. Ia langsung melesat kesana dan memeluk suaminya. Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat perilaku wanita mungil ini. Mereka bertahan pada posisi saling memeluk itu dalam beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata besar yang indah itu.

"Apa seminarmu berhasil, sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, bahkan seluruh gubernur di semua distrik memintaku untuk bekerja pada mereka"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tolak dengan halus, kau pasti sudah tau aku hanya ingin bekerja di Distrik 7"

"Kau lelaki terhebat, Kai"

Wanita mungil itu tersenyum. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Kai yang menikmati pelukan gadis mungil itu mengecup sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba terlintas suatu ide di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia membulatkan matanya sejenak, lalu menyunginggkan senyuman aneh. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Ia lalu berjinjit dan mengisyaratkan Kai untuk merunduk.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kau perlu aku beri hadiah" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai sangat tau nada yang digunakan istrinya ini. Ia sempat membulatkan matanya kaget karena mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo yang ambigu. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, Kai mengerti apa yang dimaksud istrinya. Seringaian pun terlihat di wajah tampan Kai.

"Berikan aku yang terbaik kalau begitu"

"Jika aku tak bisa?"

"Maka kau harus ku hukum"

"Ouh, aku takut, Master"

Demi apapun, Kai menahan hasratnya mati matian mendengar kata kata Kyungsoo yang terkahir. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya 'Master', uh dia sungguh terdengar seperti pekerja malam di rumah prostitusi. Wanita ini sukses membuatnya gemas dan birahinya muncul. Cepat cepat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke arah parkiran. Pasangan brilian ini mesum juga ternyata.

.

.

Benar saja, setelah sampai di rumah, pasangan ini tak pandang waktu meskipun hari masih sore. Kai langsung mendorong Kyungsoo jatuh ke ranjang dan menciumnya. Tapi buru buru Kyungsoo menahan Kai, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan berekspresi sok sebal.

"Kau tidak ingat aku bilang apa? Aku yang akan memberikan hadiah"

"Baiklah"

Kai lalu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menunggu aksi wanitanya yang sedang berapi api. Kyungsoo pun segera melepas kain yang berada di tubuhnya, menyisakan underwear berwarna merah darah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan memberantakkan sedikit rambutnya. Kai masih duduk dan menampilkan muka tenangnya. Namun dibawah sana ia tak menampik jika sudah sangat tegang. Secara perlahan dan sensual, Kyungsoo merangkak ke arah Kai. Menampilkan dua gundukan yang tengah bergoyang menggantung. Ingin sekali Kai menyerangnya saat ini, tapi daripada istrinya itu mengambek, maka ia ikuti saja permainannya, toh Kai juga tidak rugi.

Kyungsoo mendaratkan dirinya persis di paha Kai. Menempelkan dua gundukannya pada dada bidang Kai dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Wanita itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata bulat indahnya. Terlihat polos, namun tak ada yang tau selain Kai apa maksud wanita nakal ini.

"Jadi.. Master" Kyungsoo membuat pola tak beraturan dengan jarinya di dada Kai.

"Apa kau akan suka hadiahku?" Kyungsoo mengerling nakal.

"Hmm.. suka tidak ya?" Kai menggoda Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merapat menuju telinga Kai, salah satu tangan Kyungsoo pun dengan perlahan membelai Kai dari rahang tajamnya lalu turun ke bawah.

"Aku pastikan kau akan suka" dan bisikan seksi itu mengiringi berakhirnya belaian Kyungsoo pada tubuh Kai yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Lebih tepatnya tangan kecil itu berakhir pada bagian bawah Kai yang menggembung. Bagian itu lalu dibuai lembut dan perlahan oleh Kyungsoo, yang membuat laki laki berstatus suaminya ini sedikit mendesah.

"Manjakan aku, sayang"

Balasan Kai menjadi lampu hijau bagi Kyungsoo. Sore hari pada kediaman nomor 12 pun menjadi panas, dan tentu saja kegiatan mereka tak akan berakhir pada satu ronde saja.

.

.

.

Sementara dua insan manusia dalam rumah bernomor 12 itu saling bertautan mesra, kini Luhan masih berkutik dengan berkas berkasnya. Meskipun ia sudah pulang dari simulasi, tetapi pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan kali ini sungguh sangat banyak. Beruntungnya, Luhan mengerjakan berkas itu dibantu oleh Baekhyun, dengan keadaan perut yang besar tentunya. Luhan sudah meminta Baekhyun berkali kali untuk istirahat, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak keras kepala. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk membantu Luhan.

Berkas ini sebenarnya bukanlah berkas biasa. Berkas ini memuat masalah masalah sosial yang ada pada masyarakat distrik 4. Dan Luhan harus mengelompokkan masalah ini menjadi beberapa bagian spesifik, untuk menentukan solusi yang tepat. Meskipun Baekhyun berkali kali bertanya bagaimana caranya, atau masalah ini termasuk dalam apa, tetapi Luhan tetap sabar dan senang. Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi orang yang Luhan sayangi.

TING TONG

Dengan sigap, Luhan menaruh berkas berkasnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu utama rumah minimalis itu. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sesosok jangkung dengan peluh yang menetes.

"Lu, apakah Baekhyun disini?"

Ternyata Chanyeol. Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sering kewalahan mencari Baekhyun yang tidak ada dirumah. Baekhyun lebih sering berada di rumah Luhan atau rumah Kyungsoo. Memang Baekhyun akan pulang saat malam sudah tiba, atau saat Sehun dan Kai sudah pulang, tapi tetap saja ibu hamil yang berjalan jalan tak tau kemana sungguh sangat merepotkan.

Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunggu sebentar dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk memanggil Baekhyun. Mulanya Baekhyun enggan untuk pulang. Bermodal alasan ingin membantu Luhan. Tapi Luhan sudah meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, sehingga Baekhyun bisa pulang. Chanyeol sampai harus memohon mohon pada Baekhyun untuk pulang. Istrinya ini sangat susah dibujuk, sampai sampai Chanyeol harus menjanjikannya membeli Strawberry Chesecake.

Sesaat setelah Luhan menutup pintu utama, telepon rumahnya berdering. Luhan segera menuju ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Nyonya Oh, tolong anda segera menuju ke rumah sakit sekarang juga"_

"Ada apa? dan ini siapa?"

"_Saya Donghae, pendamping Sehun. Sehun dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat karena racun yang ditembakkan oleh salah satu suruhan dari seorang kriminal kelas tinggi"_

"APA?!"

"_Tolong cepatlah Luhan. Sehun membutuhkan darahmu"_

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Saya akan segera kesana"

Luhan menutup telepon itu dan cepat cepat membawa barang yang penting dan meninggalkan rumah. Luhan tak mau mengambil resiko akibat menyetir dengan keadaan panik. Maka ia memutuskan untuk meminta dijemput. Untung saja supir Luhan sudah diberitahu oleh Donghae untuk menjemput Luhan.

Selama berada di perjalanan, Luhan terus terusan berdoa untuk suaminya. Berharap agar racun itu tidak membahayakan dan tidak mematikan. Pekerjaan Sehun memang membahayakan, maka tak ayal jika resiko Sehun sebesar ini, apalagi dengan bertambahnya kriminal yang memberontak negara. Seiring dengan perkembangan negara, perkembangan pemberontak mulai berpengaruh pada negara juga.

Begitu mobil berhenti di depan rumah sakit, Luhan langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam. Ia cepat cepat mencari plakat bertuliskan 'Unit Gawat Darurat'. Panik adalah hal yang paling Luhan benci, karena Luhan tak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan tidak kunjung menemukan plakat itu.

"Permisi, apa yang anda cari? bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Ah! syukurlah! aku mencari unit gawat darurat" jawab Luhan.

"Anda tinggal lurus kesana dan sedikit belok ke kanan"

"Terimakasih!"

Dengan sigap, Luhan berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat tersebut. Benar saja, ia menemukan banyak orang telah menunggu di ruang tunggu di depan Unit Gawat Darurat. Orang orang tersebut lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk segera masuk ke dalam dikarenakan keadaan Sehun yang kritis.

Luhan menurut, ia masuk ke dalam unit tersebut. Ia menemui salah satu dokter untuk izin menemui suaminya itu. Dokter itu sedikit tersentak, diantara merasa terselamatkan dan panik kembali. Dokter tersebut lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk memakai baju medis agar steril. Luhan awalnya tak mau, ia memaksa untuk menemui Sehun. Akan tetapi Dokter tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya memakai baju medis demi kesterilan ruangan tersebut. Dengan berat hati Luhan mengambil baju medis di ruangan itu dan cepat cepat memakainya.

Dokter menuntunnya menuju Sehun yang terbaring lemah. Wajah pucat, ukuran tubuh yang menyusut drastis, dan paling parahnya nadi nadi berwarna hijau keunguan di wajah Sehun tercetak jelas. Luhan benar benar shock dan diam di tempatnya saat ini. Keadaan Sehun benar benar kacau. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis sekencang kencangnya.

"Maaf nyonya Oh, kami harus segera mengambil darahmu demi keselamatan tuan Sehun. Silahkan duduk disebelah sini" Dokter membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan menuju tempat duduk di dekat Sehun. Ia duduk dengan tetap memandang Sehun yang sekarang tengah diberi masker oksigen. Luhan tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang akan diambil oleh dokter. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Sehun. Lebih penting Sehun yang hidup dibanding dengan harga nyawanya sendiri.

Tubuh yang mulai melemas, kulit yang mulai pucat sudah terlihat pada Luhan. Luhan merasakan banyak sekali cairan yang hilang dalam tubuhnya. 1 buah kantung darah berisi penuh telah dipegang oleh dokter seiring dengan dicabutnya selang dari siku dalam Luhan. Kantung itu lalu dihubungkan pada infus Sehun. Dokter lalu memberi plester pada siku dalam Luhan dan memberinya segelas susu dan vitamin.

"Minumlah, agar kau cepat pulih" kata dokter itu.

Luhan menurut dan meminum semuanya sampai habis. Ia tak ingin tidak berdaya disaat keadaan Sehun tengah kritis seperti ini.

"Dokter, bolehkah saya menemani Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu, dia pasti membutuhkan kau untuk berada disampingnya saat ia sadar"

Perawat mengambilkan kursi untuk Luhan. Tepat disebelah kasur Sehun. Luhan lalu duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. Lemah, pucat, dan dingin. Tak terasa seperti tangan Sehun biasanya. Namun Luhan juga bersyukur, karena darahnya, Sehun berangsur angsur membaik dan racunnya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

"Bodoh sekali! Disaat temanmu kritis seperti ini kau malah enak enak bercinta sepanjang hari?! Aku heran kau ini sahabat Sehun bukan sih?" Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengomeli Kai dan Kyungsoo di dalam mobilnya. Sementara pasangan yang menjadi sasaran omelan ibu ibu hamil ini hanya diam saja dan menunduk. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun tadi. Kyungsoo tengah mendesah hebat.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lagipula kan kejadian Sehun benar benar mendadak. Kyungsoo dan Kai juga sudah berada disini bersama kita" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang sangat moody saat ini.

Mereka berempat menuju rumah sakit setelah Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Yuri. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menelpon Kai dan Kyungsoo dan malah dijawab oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang mendesah jadi jadian. Tapi karena Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai dari lehernya dan mengatakan Sehun berada dalam keadaan yang kritis, untungnya Kai langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan merapikan dirinya.

Namanya juga ibu hamil, tetap saja Baekhyun memarahi Kai dan Kyungsoo habis habisan. Dan mau dijawab seperti apapun oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan tetap menang dalam perdebatan itu. Memang hanya Chanyeol yang dapat menenangkan Baekhyun disaat saat seperti ini.

.

.

"Tampan, kau kapan akan bangun?"

"Bahkan setelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo menjengukmu kemarin, kau masih belum bangun juga"

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Sehunnieee"

Luhan terus terusan berbicara sendiri. Sehun sendiri masih belum sadar sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan saat teman teman menjenguknya, Sehun masih terlihat pucat dan koma. Bagaimana tidak rindu, jika setiap hari Sehun yang membuat Luhan selalu bahagia, yang selalu membuat pipi Luhan merona semerah cherry, dan selalu membuat Luhan hangat dalam dekapannya.

Layaknya manusia biasa, Luhan juga merasa lelah. Meskipun hanya duduk, Luhan lelah terus terusan menunggui Sehun yang tak kunjung sadar. Lambat laun mata Luhan semakin sayu dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepala berada di sebelah Sehun dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Kamar itu menjadi hening. Tak ada suara selain suara dari elektrokardiogram. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, suara yang dikeluarkan elektrokardiogram itu semakin keras dan semakin cepat temponya. Detak jantung Sehun menguat. Urat nadi sehun mulai terlihat muncul dari bawah kulitnya. Kulitnya mulai normal. Jari jari tangannya bergerak gerak. Nafasnya mulai terlihat teratur.

Tetapi lama kelamaan, nafas Sehun sedikit menderu. Jari jari tangannya pun bergerak dengan gelisah, begitu juga jemari kakinya. Bola mata Sehun bergerak gerak dibawah kelopak mata yang tertutup. Hingga akhirnya, mata Sehun terbuka dengan iris berwarna silver.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai readers! Mianhae yaap future program lama bingits dan author malah ngepublish ff baru jugaa. Tapi tolong review di ff baru author juga yaaa.**

**Oiya kalo alur dari chapter ini gak jelas juga soriii. Author bener bener dapet ide waktu ngetik akhir akhir di chapter ini.**

**Sekali lagi, jangan lupain kritik dan saran di kotak review!**

**Saranghaeee~**


End file.
